


Not Social

by MysteryMagic501



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Nightangel, a little bit of swearing, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMagic501/pseuds/MysteryMagic501
Summary: Kurt tries to get Warren to be more social.Based on prompt: "I don't have good social skills'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... Testing 1, 2, 3 testing...  
> I finally decided to woman up and post a fanfic. If you don't like it, then see that arrow on the top of your screen? Click it and you never have to see this again. But for those of you who stayed, I hope you like this, enjoy!  
> Based on the prompt: "I don't have good social skills"

"Come on!" Kurt urged. He was currently tugging at his boyfriends arm, but Warren's face was glued to the ground. Not literally of course.

"No" Angel shook his head and crossed his arms, then folded his wings. He stubbornly looked away and closed his eyes to shield himself from Kurt's undeniably cute begging face. This caused Kurt to let go of Warren's arm, and the blue boy just stood there, confused, until he decided to voice his confusion.

"Vhy not?" He asked

"I... Don't have good social skills" Warren huffed. Kurt had been trying to get his boyfriend to cone eat with his friends, Scott, Jean, Peter, and Jubilee. Of course, Warren had refused, but Kurt had been confused as to why.  
"Seriously?" Kurt asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"Yes! Have you seen me talk to people? It normally goes something like this: " Hi Warren, how was your day?" "Fuck off"" Warren said the first person in a fake, squeaky voice, and the 'Fuck off' which was obviously him, in his normal, deep voice. Kurt thought about it for a moment, and realized his boyfriend was indeed correct! It was no lie Warren wasn't very polite to the other students. He wasn't quite the social butterfly... Which had many people wondering why him and Kurt were dating. The blue boy sighed and hugged his pouting boyfriend.

"Please? For me?" Kurt pleaded. Warren sighed. He could try, it wasn't like he gave a damn what the other students thought of him. If it made Kurt happy...

"I hate you" Warren growled, but Kurt knew that meant 'yes'

"You know you don't, mein Engel!"

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that was short, sorry. I didn't have time to proof read it, and English isn't my first language, so if you find something that had you scratching your head, just ignore it... Hehehe


End file.
